Desperate love
by DoriScully
Summary: Asuka liegt im Koma... -und das, bevor ihr Shinji seine Liebe gestehen konnte... und plötzlich droht ein neuer Pilot, Shinjis bisheriges Leben total auf den Kopf zu stellen... I SUCK at summaries... R&R pleaz!!!
1. Default Chapter

~ Desperate love ~  
  
von Dorothée E. Fritsch - DoriScully@aol.com  
  
Related Series: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Spoiler: Folgen 24-26 inclusive des Films "The End of Evangelion"  
  
Rating: NC 17 zunächst weil einige unserer Lieblingscharas nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden... Im Weiteren ergibt sich das NC 17 durch den MATURE CONTENT ^_^  
  
Keywords: SAR, yaoi, vielleicht lemon (bin mir noch nicht so im Klaren darüber...)  
  
Disclaimer: Also meine Lieben, ihr alle habt es schon 10000 Mal gehört, aber trotzdem noch ein letztes Mal :  
  
- leider gehört mir weder die Serie an sich noch einer der Charaktere ... und wenn dem so wäre, dann müsste ich ja keine fic drüber schreiben !!!  
  
Summary: Engel Nr.15 fällt in Tokyo ein und hinterlässt große Schäden - Asuka ist psychisch und physisch am Ende und fällt in wochenlanges Koma... Shinji macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er ihr nie zuvor seine Liebe gestanden hat, auch wenn es dafür jetzt vielleicht schon zu spät ist. - In der Stunde der größten Verzweiflung tritt allerdings plötzlich ein bisher unbekannter Junge in Shinjis Leben und ist auf dem besten Wege, dieses komplett umzukrempeln - bis ... - aber lest selbst !!!  
  
Date: März 2001- ? 2002  
  
Author's note: das ist also mein ominöses Werk... Ich weiß ihr langweilt euch, mein Gesabbel (- viele Grüße von Hessen an die Welt *g*) hier lesen zu müssen, obwohl ihr schon ganz gespannt seid auf meine Fan Fic (*whoa* ^_^ *ggg*) - Bevor ihr mich jetzt grün und blau schlagt, wollte ich euch auch nur kurz respektiv viel Spaß (oder viel Durchhaltevermögen oder weiß der Geier...) wünschen und glaubt mir... wenn man erst mal die Exposition "überstanden" hat, wird man mit Romantik (so Kussi Kussi und Schmusi Schmusi *g*) und vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr belohnt ^_^ (nicht zu vergessen die packende Rahmen-Story *ggg*) Naja... lest und überzeugt euch einfach selbst und wenn ihr wollt lasst mich eure Meinung wissen ^_^  
  
Cu, Eure Scully  
  
  
  
And here it goes... ("Zaaankokuu na tenshi no youni, shoooounen io shinwa ni nareeee.")  
  
  
  
~ Desperate love ~  
  
++++++++ Kapitel 1 ++++++++  
  
Es war einer dieser Tage, die Shinji so unglaublich hasste... Über dem Angriff von Arael war es Nacht und somit dunkel in Tokyo-3 geworden. Shinji hatte die Dunkelheit schon immer gefürchtet, auch wenn ihm künstliches Licht zuwider war. Er hatte die ganze Zeit unruhig im Kontrollraum des HQs gesessen und somit den Kampf gegen den 15. Engel "live" mitbekommen, auch wenn er nicht hatte hinsehen können. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Asuka jede Chance nutzen würde, um EVA- Pilotin bleiben zu dürfen... - egal, welchen Preis sie hätte zahlen müssen! ... Er hatte ihre Schreie gehört als der Engel in sie "eindrang", auch wenn er davon zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts verstanden hatte. Nun war er auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation der Geofront, wo sie Asuka wahrscheinlich nach ihrem Scheitern hintransportieren würden- er wusste das nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung. Das Third Child fühlte sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr stark, die Erinnerungen seiner erfolgreich überstandenen Kämpfe wichen nun seiner Angst- Angst, dass ihm das selbe passieren könnte ... aber da war noch etwas... Es hing mit Asuka zusammen -hatte er etwa Angst um Asuka? "Was kann ihr der Engel schon getan haben, sie war vorher schon gestört...", dachte er sarkastisch daraufhin, doch im gleichen Moment wusste er, dass er jetzt nichts lieber hören würde als ein "Anta baka" (nein, das ist kein Masochismus ^_^) oder irgendeinen anderen Kommentar des jetzt im Koma liegenden Mädchens.  
  
Endlich erreichte er die Krankenstation. Er traute seinen Augen nicht- auf einem der Krankenhausstühle vor der Intensivstation in der Asuka jetzt lag, saß Rei, sie trug noch immer ihre Plugsuit. Shinji setzte sich zu ihr und sah in die wie immer emotionslosen roten Augen, die wahrscheinlich nie Reis Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen könnten. "Ikari-kun..." begann sie. Ein merkwürdiger Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme - Könnte es wirklich sein, dass auch Rei besorgt war? Sie fuhr fort:"...es tut mir so leid was geschehen ist, es ist alles meine Schuld... hätte ich früher reagiert, wäre es nie so weit gekommen..." Shinji sah Rei lange an. Endlich fand er die richtigen Worte, die ihm so oft fehlten, wenn er mit ihr alleine war: "Ayanami, Dich trifft doch keine Schuld, Asuka war diejenige, die sich nicht zurückziehen wollte ... sie wird eine ganz schöne Standpauke von Misato über sich ergehen lassen müssen..." Rei blickte zu Boden, auch ihr war das künstliche Licht zuwider. "Jedenfalls wollte ich Dir nur sagen, dass mir leid tut, was mit ihr passiert ist, Ikari-kun. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich bald wieder erholt." "Das hoffe ich auch ... aber ... aber warum sagst ausgerechnet Du mir das alles?!" - Shinji verstand mal wieder gar nichts - hätte er genau hingesehen, wäre ihm das leichte Schmunzeln um Reis Mundwinkel aufgefallen - ... natürlich tat es das aber nicht. Rei lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf den Knopf an ihrem Handgelenk, der den Druck in ihrer Plugsuit regelte... Langsam begann sie: "Ich dachte... ihr zwei ...wärt ein Paar?" Shinji war wie vom Blitz getroffen und errötete leicht, wie er es immer tat wenn man ihn auf ein Mädchen (ok, ok ... auf Asuka) ansprach. "Ach weißt Du Rei ... das musst Du falsch verstanden haben, wir sind doch total verschieden...ich glaube nicht, dass aus uns beiden jemals etwas werden könnte...und selbst wenn, sie hasst mich doch!" "Shinji- kun, ich verstehe nicht viel von so etwas, aber Asuka hasst Dich nicht... ganz sicher. Ich glaube sie hat nur Angst vor sich selbst..." - Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Rei von ihrem Stuhl und bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang. Weder Rei noch Shinji war aufgefallen, dass sie sich eben zum aller ersten Mal mit ihren Vornamen angesprochen hatten...  
  
Rei drehte sich noch einmal kurz um: "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Asuka will mich hier sicher nicht sehen, aber tu mir den Gefallen und warte hier - vielleicht wacht sie ja bald auf ... und sage ihr, dass ich ihr gute Besserung wünsche..." "Hai. Und ... danke Rei, vielen Dank..." "Du brauchst Dich nicht bei mir zu bedanken, ich wüsste nicht wofür...", und mit diesen Worten war Rei auch schon verschwunden...  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später öffnete sich wieder die Tür der Station, Misato ging (na ja, rannte trifft es eher) auf Shinji zu. "Ich habe mit der Ärzten gesprochen, wir können kurz zu ihr..." Langsam erhob sich Shinji, Misato öffnete die Tür der Intensivstation. Sie standen in dem kleinen Raum, der die Intensivstation vom Gang trennte. Durch das kleine Fenster sah Shinji Asuka an viele Geräte angeschlossen daliegen ... wie friedlich sie aussah ... tatsächlich hatte er sie nie zuvor so friedlich gesehen, selbst im Schlaf hatte sie immer oft wild um sich geschlagen oder geweint oder gesprochen, wenn er sie beobachtet hatte...  
  
"Wollen wir?", fragte Misato vorsichtig und Shinji antwortete mit einem entschlossenen "Hai!". Langsam drückte Misato die Klinke nach unten und nickte der anwesenden Krankenschwester beim Eintreten kurz zu, Shinji tat ihr das nach. Misato blieb am Bettrand stehen, doch Shinji ging vor, bis er auf Höhe von Asukas Kopf war und beugte sich vor. "Hey, versprich mir, dass Du bald wieder aufwachst und heimkommst, Du weißt genau, dass Du diese Woche mit Abwaschen dran bist...", und noch leiser flüsterte er: "Lass mich mit dieser kranken Frau und dem gestörten Pinguin nicht allein ... ich brauche Dich, Asuka..." Schnell zog er dann seinen Kopf wieder zurück als wäre nichts gewesen, da signalisierte die Schwester den beiden auch schon, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Stumm verließen sie den beklemmenden Raum und waren bald froh, wieder draußen zu sein.  
  
Beide atmeten tief durch und Misato machte das Angebot, eine Pizza auf dem Nachhauseweg zu holen. Shinji war dankbar über den Themenwechsel und auch darüber, dass er sich wenigstens heute nicht Misatos Kocheskapaden hingeben musste... Zuhause angekommen schlang er schnell seine Pizza herunter und wünschte Misato eine gute Nacht. Vor seinem Zimmer stand ein verwirrt- grimmig aussehender PenPen (merkwürdig, dass ein Pinguin mehr Emotion zeigen kann als ein bestimmtes Mädchen... - aua, nicht hauen! Ich hab nichts gegen Rei... echt nicht *knuddelz Rei*), der sein Essen erwartete -und zwar von Asuka. "Asuka kommt heute nicht, PenPen ... Du wirst mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen ... aber wenigstens gibt es heute nicht Misatos Essen für Dich...", und das Tier sah merkwürdig erleichtert aus... Als Shinji dann endlich im Bett lag, ließ er sich noch einmal die Geschehnisse des Tages durch den Kopf gehen und darüber schlief er dann auch ein... (Von was er träumt wird nicht verraten... - hey, auch Shinji braucht seine Privatsphäre! *g*)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schreckte er auf einmal hoch...wie viel Uhr war es...'oh Gott, schon so spät!'...wieso hatte ihn keiner geweckt?! - Da fiel es ihm wieder ein - Asuka lag ja im Krankenhaus und Misato hatte ja seit 2 Stunden Frühschicht, und natürlich hatte er aus Gewohnheit seinen Wecker ausgeschaltet gelassen ... jetzt aber Beeilung! Nachdem er sich hastig angezogen und ein Toast in den Mund geschoben hatte, rannte er seinen Schulweg entlang und dank der Hast hatte er keine Zeit, jetzt an Asuka zu denken...  
  
Die Schulzeit zog sich mal wieder fürchterlich, und in der Pause konnte Shinji Tojis und Kensukes Unterhaltung nicht wirklich folgen... seine Gedanken waren immerzu bei Asuka ... Er beschloss, nach dem Unterricht bei ihr vorbeizuschauen, wenn es ihm vom Arzt aus gestattet war. Was Shinji noch nicht wusste- Misato hatte für die EVA- Piloten und sich selbst eine 24h- Besuchszeit für Asuka erreichen können, und so gab es keine Probleme für Shinji, die Intensivstation zu betreten.  
  
- Endlich konnte er wieder an ihrem Bett stehen, wieder ihr Gesicht sehen... Die Schwester hatte das Zimmer verlassen, Shinji stand allein neben Asuka. Ihre Wangenknochen warfen Schatten... man konnte über ihren langen Hals bis zum Ausschnitt ihres Kittels sehen, doch Shinji wagte es nicht, einen Blick zu riskieren. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz "Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun ... komm wieder zurück, versprichst Du mir das?" Als Shinji die Hand des Second Child zurücklegte, neigte sich Asukas Kopf im Tiefschlaf leicht zur Seite "Ich zähle das als JA...", Shinji lächelte... ... Das hatte er nach eigener Meinung schon eine Weile nicht mehr getan... Als die Schwester das Zimmer wieder betrat, machte er sich auf seinen Heimweg und blickte noch einmal kurz zurück, als er das Zimmer verließ. 'Immer noch so friedlich...', dachte er bei Verlassen des Zimmers.  
  
Am Abend wankte Shinji müde Richtung "Shinji's lovely suite", als er auf halben Weg Halt machte und einen Blick in Asukas Zimmer riskierte. Ihre Schulbücher waren quer über den Tisch verstreut und ihr Pyjama lag wie immer unordentlich zerknüllt im Bett. Shinji lächelte und ging dann endgültig in sein Zimmer. Die nächsten Morgen wiederholte sich das Schauspiel und man sah Shinji während der ersten Stunde immer mit einem Eimer alleine vor der Tür stehen, da er mal wieder zu spät gekommen war... Auch seine Besuche bei Asuka wiederholten sich und mit jedem Tag an dem Shinji Asuka im Koma liegen sah und machtlos war, wurde er immer niedergeschlagener (wie untypisch für Shinji... *cough* *cough*).  
  
  
  
Sechs Tage nach Angriff des Engels saßen Misato und Shinji mal wieder zusammen beim Mittagessen, da Misato erst am späten Abend zum NERV HQ musste. Shinji war mal wieder als Misatos persönlicher Haussklave tätig - er musste ihr die 3. Dose Bier in Folge bringen -und das am frühen Nachmittag... Misato öffnete gierig die Dose (Boa, nicht Yebisu ^_^), als ihr plötzlich wieder etwas eingefallen zu sein schien... (Oh- oh *ggg*) "Shinji-kun...ich habe Dir ja noch gar nicht gesagt, dass wir einen neuen Piloten bekommen, er..." - Shinji fiel Misato zum aller ersten Mal ins Wort: "Er soll Asuka ersetzen, nicht wahr Misato-san?!" Leichte Wut schwang in seiner Stimme: "Asuka kann doch nichts dafür, dass sie von dem Engel zuerst angegriffen wurde, sie war doch immer die Beste von uns, wieso soll sie jetzt ersetzt werden?" Misato sah Shinji erstaunt an, nach mehreren hastigen Schlucken begann sie zu erklären: "Aber Shinji, es geht doch nicht darum, Asuka völlig zu ersetzen - trotzdem brauchen wir einen Piloten für Unit 2, solange sie im Koma liegt ... das verstehst Du doch, oder?" Shinji sah Misato zu, wie sie im Begriff war, den Rest der Dose mit einem Schluck zu leeren. "Weder Du noch ich glauben doch, dass der neue wieder verschwindet, wenn Asuka aufwacht...". Misato verschluckte sich gewaltig, Shinji musste ihr mehrere Male auf den Rücken klopfen, bis sich Misato wieder beruhigte... Sie zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch und war auf einmal ganz interessiert: "Seit wann setzt Du Dich denn so für Asuka ein?" Wieder errötete Shinji, als Asukas Name fiel. "A-aber Misato, Du weißt doch ganz genau, wie Asuka reagiert, wenn jemand es wagt, ihren EVA auch nur anzufassen, wie soll es denn werden, wenn sie einen neuen Piloten haben? Ich denke ich muss für sie sprechen, da sie im Koma liegt und..." Shinji hörte abrupt auf zu reden, als er bemerkte, dass Misato ihm nicht mal ansatzweise zuhörte. ( - "Hier mein kleiner PenPen ... komm zu mir, ich habe hier was für Dich ... PEN-PEN?!") "Miiiiiiisato-san, wieso hörst Du mir nicht zu?!" "Shinji-kun ... ich höre Dir erst zu, wenn Du aufhörst, die Wahrheit vor mir und Dir selbst zu verbergen..." -Und mit diesen Worten verließ Misato den ratlosen Shinji, und erst als die Haustür zuflog wagte Shinji, sich vom Tisch zu erheben.... 'Was Misato wohl damit gemeint hat?!'  
  
Shinji wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klingelte. 'Misato hat schon wieder ihren Schlüssel vergessen...', grimmig wankte Shinji Richtung Haustür. "Schon wieder die Schlüssel vergessen?", fragte er müde, als er plötzlich aufschreckte. Vor ihm stand gar nicht Major Katsuragi, sondern ein Junge dessen Haut hell wie Porzellan war. Seine roten Augen stachen Shinji sofort in die seinigen - 'Genau wie die von Ayanami...', war der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Erst als er bemerkte, dass sogar die Pupillen seiner Augen rot zu sein schienen wurde er richtig stutzig. Seinem Gegenüber schien Shinjis Verwirrung spätestens nach dessen Kommentar über die Schlüssel aufgefallen zu sein - Augenblicke später antwortete er dem verdutzten Jungen: "Es würde mich allerdings sehr freuen, wenn Du mir Deine Schlüssel geben würdest, Ikari Shinji-kun..." Nun war das Third Child erst recht vom Schlag getroffen ... dieser Fremde kannte seinen Namen! ... Und außerdem hatte er etwas gesagt, was ihn wirklich zum Erröten gebracht hatte... Shinji merkte, wie heiß sein Gesicht in Sekundenschnelle geworden war. "D-darf ich fragen, wer Du bist?" Der fremde Junge lächelte. "Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu ist mein Name, aber nenne mich ruhig Kaworu, Ikari- kun ..." Selbst wenn Shinji es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte - er wurde noch röter. "Shinji ist in Ordnung ... für Dich ... aber woher kennst Du meinen Namen?"  
  
"Jeder kennt den Namen des Third Child, da wo ich herkomme ist Dein Name allseits bekannt... Shinji-kun - würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, mich reinzulassen?" "Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!! Ich habe ja vollkommen vergessen, Dich hereinzubitten, verzeih bitte vielmals..." "Aber Shinji, das ist doch kein Problem..." - Und schon war Kaworu in der Wohnung... "NERV hat mir noch keinen Schlüssel für meine neue Wohnung gegeben, da dachte ich, ich gehe beim Major persönlich vorbei ... außerdem wusste ich, dass ich Dich hier treffen würde..." - Shinji verstand es einfach nicht, wieso war dieser Junge so nett zu ihm ... und seine dringlichste Frage - warum genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen so? Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er wieder die angenehme Stimme des Jungen vernahm: "Shinji-kun, ich habe eine lange Reise hinter mir ... meinst Du es wäre möglich, dass ich ein Bad bei euch nehme?" 'Wieso sollte ich schon etwas dagegen haben?', dachte Shinji nur. - 'Asuka ist im Krankenhaus, Misatos Schicht hat so gut wie angefangen und Pen-Pens Badezeit ist erst in zwei Stunden...' "Geh ruhig ins Badezimmer, ich bringe Dir sofort ein Handtuch..." " ... Kommst Du denn nicht mit?" Shinji war der Junge so langsam suspekt... "Nein, ich habe schon geduscht ... vielleicht ... das nächste Mal....", und Kaworu war schon auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer. Shinji suchte das letzte saubere Handtuch im Haus, welches er nach einer Weile sogar gefunden hatte. Vor der Badezimmertür angelangt, vernahm er ein leises Summen ... das Stück kam Shinji sehr bekannt vor! - Damit waren sie immerhin neulich erst im Musikunterricht gequält worden, doch Kaworus Version fand Shinji auf einmal gar nicht so schrecklich ... 'Beethovens 9.Sinfonie!', endlich war es ihm wieder eingefallen ... er begann, dass Stück richtig zu genießen... 'Ode an die Freude!', endlich verstand er die Bedeutung des Titels ... bei Gelegenheit müsste er den Lehrer mal nach der CD fragen...  
  
Irgendwie musste Kaworu Shinji bemerkt haben, denn er rief ihn zu sich ins Bad: "Shinji-kun, Du kannst ruhig reinkommen und mir das Handtuch persönlich geben!" Shinji nahm all seinen Mut zusammen (warum wusste er selbst noch nicht so genau) und betrat das Bad. Eine Menge Dampf schlug ihm entgegen... Kaworu musste wirklich ein sehr heißes Bad genommen haben... - "Musik ist die großartigste Sache, die die Menschheit hervorgebracht hat ... Musik befreit die Seele ... findest Du nicht auch - Shinji-kun?"  
  
  
  
  
  
(to be continued) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
  
  
  
© by: DoriScully@aol.com  
  
All characters and rights reserved by Gainax. Used without permission. *Gomen nasai* ^_^ 


	2. Kapitel 2

++++++++ Kapitel 2 ++++++++  
  
Shinji stand im Dämmerlicht auf dem Balkon, was er bis jetzt wirklich nicht oft getan hatte. Die untergehende Sonne färbte den Himmel zartrosa, ein lauer Wind umstreifte Shinjis Arme und der Junge war vollkommen entspannt. Kaworu hatte die Wohnung gut 30 Minuten zuvor verlassen, nachdem Shinji ihm versprochen hatte, dass er Misato sofort bei seinem Häuserblock vorbeischicken würde, nachdem sie heimgekommen wäre. Nicht, dass Shinji Kaworus Gegenwart unangenehm gewesen wäre, aber Kaworu hatte gespürt, dass der Junge sehr aufgewühlt gewesen war, und dass es wohl das Beste wäre, ihn jetzt alleine zu lassen... Immernoch hatte Shinji das Bild vor seinen Augen - der neue Pilot, wie er das Handtuch von Shinji entgegengenommen hatte und seine Haut, die wirklich bleich war wie das feinste Porzellan, besonders im Nebel des überheizten Raumes war Shinji seine ungewöhnliche Hautfarbe aufgefallen... Auch musste er darüber nachdenken, was Kaworu gemeint hatte mit dem "Wo ich herkomme da bist Du sehr bekannt, Ikari Shinji-kun"... denn wo genau er herkam, hatte er ihm bis jetzt noch nicht verraten wollen.  
  
Er hörte ein entrüstetes Krächzen hinter sich - der Warmwasserpinguin machte auf sich aufmerksam... "Ist es mal wieder Zeit für Dein Bad, PenPen?" -Shinji hätte schwören können, dass er daraufhin ein Nicken von Seiten des Pinguins wahrgenommen hatte... "Ist schon gut mein Freund, Dein Bad sollst Du haben...ich werde Dir sofort das Wasser einlassen...", mit diesen Worten verließ Shinji den Balkon und wankte ins immer noch überheizte Badezimmer. 'Früher habe ich immer für Asuka das Wasser eingelassen, jetzt liegt sie im Koma...dann war vorhin der neue Pilot hier, und jetzt lasse ich einem Pinguin das Badewasser ein...dieses Badezimmer bringt mich schon mit vielen schrägen Typen zusammen...', dachte Shinji ein wenig melodramatisierend. Schon stand der Pinguin mit Handtuch über der rechten Flosse (oder wie das auch immer bei Pinguinen heißen mag... ^_^) erwartungsvoll hinter ihm. Als die Wanne randvoll gelaufen war, setzte der Hauspinguin zum Sprung an und mit einem gewaltigen Platscher, der die Wanne gewaltig zum Überschwappen gebracht hatte, verschwand PenPen im dampfend heißen Wasser. "Dann lasse ich Dir jetzt mal Deine Privatsphäre", und mit diesen Worten verzog sich ein pitschnasser Shinji in sein Zimmer, um die restlichen Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag zu erledigen und sich natürlich etwas Trockenes anzuziehen.  
  
Als Misato heim kam war Shinji schon eingeschlafen, ein Zettel auf dem Küchentisch machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass das Fifth Child auf seinen Wohnungsschlüssel wartete...  
  
Der nächste Schultag wäre sicherlich wieder hochgradig langweilig gewesen, wenn da nicht dieser neue Mitschüler gewesen wäre...der Junge, mit dem Shinji schon sehr gute Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte... Kaworu hatte Glück -ausgerechnet der Platz vor Shinji war ja jetzt frei, seitdem Asuka im Krankenhaus lag. Nachdem er sich der Klasse vorgestellt und Platz genommen hatte schrieb er per Schul-Laptop sofort ein Telegramm an Shinjis Computer... "Es ist schön, Dich wiederzusehen, Shinji-kun..." -Schon wieder verfärbte sich Shinjis Gesichtsfarbe merklich... "Ich freue mich auch", schrieb er nach einer Weile angespannt zurück. "Ich möchte meine Pause mit Dir verbringen, wenn Du nichts dagegen hast..."  
  
"Klar, dann stelle ich Dir meine Freunde Toji und Kensuke vor..." "Nein Shinji, ich meinte... wenn Du nichts dagegen hast würde ich gerne meine Pause mit Dir alleine verbringen" Nun war Shinji endgültig rot wie eine Tomate, was sollten nur die anderen denken, wenn sie ihn so sahen...und vor allem, wenn er zum ersten Mal in der Pause nicht bei Toji und Kensuke wäre...und statt dessen alleine mit IHM... Doch da drehte sich Kaworu schon zu ihm um und zwinkerte ihm zu, Shinji atmete auf, es sollte also nur ein Scherz sein... 'Merkwürdige Scherze macht dieser Junge', dachte Shinji. "Statt dessen würde ich Dich gerne nach Hause begleiten wenn ich darf..." -dieser Junge war wirklich sehr hartnäckig! ...Doch irgendwie ehrte das Shinji auch ... - Ja, er fing wirklich an, es zu mögen ... diese Aufmerksamkeit, die Kaworu ihm zukommen ließ... "Sicher" antwortete er vorsichtig. "Ikari, Nagisa...was haben Sie beide so viel zu tippen wenn ich fragen darf?" 'Oh shit', dachte Shinji... 'dem Lehrer ist es also aufgefallen!' Der Lehrer war gereizt: "Auch wenn Herr Nagisa heute erst neu zu uns gestoßen ist, dann ist das trotzdem keine Rechtfertigung hier den Unterricht zu stören. Wenn sie sich so viel zu erzählen haben, dann setzen sie Ihre Konversation doch vor der Tür fort..." Zur Strafe wurden die beiden also zum Eimertragen vor das Klassenzimmer geschickt. -Nun waren sie also doch alleine... Natürlich war es Kaworu, der zuerst die erdrückende Stille brach... "Shinji, wovor hast Du Angst?" "Wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich Angst habe?" "Etwas sagt mir, dass Du Angst hast vor den Menschen... Du hast Angst, Dich anderen anzuvertrauen ... und Du bist Menschen gegenüber skeptisch" Shinji starrte Kaworu eine Weile regungslos an. 'Was meint er damit? Und warum fragt er mich das?' Kaworu schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er versuchte ihm zu erklären, was er meinte: "Ich glaube, dass es sehr lange dauert, bis Du Vertrauen zu einem Menschen aufgebaut hast ... ich will Dir nur sagen, dass Du mir alles erzählen kannst - ich will, dass wir Freunde sein können ... nicht nur, weil wir beide für NERV arbeiten!" - Irgendwie hatte Kaworu ja Recht...Shinji wurde klar, worauf der Junge hinaus wollte, doch trotzdem verstand er nicht, wieso der hellhäutige Junge, der ihn gerade mal ein paar Stunden kannte, das wissen konnte...  
  
Die Klingel ertönte so überraschend, dass Shinji regelrecht zusammenzuckte.  
  
Ihm und Kaworu war es nun wieder gestattet, das Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Der restliche Schultag verlief relativ unspektakulär, Shinji hatte den nach außen hin schüchternen Kaworu seinen beiden Freunden vorgestellt und diese hatten ihn in die "Idioten- Trio- Clique" aufgenommen, was sie zu einem Idioten-Quartett machte -'Schade, dass Asuka nicht hier ist, ihr hätte es sicher viel Spaß gemacht, sich über den Zuwachs unserer Gruppe lustig zu machen', dachte Shinji mit einem Wehmutstropfen.  
  
Auf dem Nachhauseweg begleitete Shinji zwar Kaworu, doch kurz vor dessen Häuserblock verabschiedete er sich von ihm und nahm den Weg Richtung NERV HQ, wo sich ja auch die Krankenstation befand. Shinji betrat wieder den langen unfreundlichen Gang und stand im Vorzimmer der Intensivstation. Durch das Fenster konnte er Asuka daliegen sehen, doch zu seiner Verblüffung nicht wie immer in Krankenkittel, sondern diesmal mit ein paar zusätzlichen Pulsfrequenzsensoren auf der nackten Haut (natürlich sah er davon nicht allzu viel). Er betrat den Raum und nickte der anwesenden Schwester zu, wie er es sich bei Misato bei seinem ersten Besuch abgekuckt hatte. Sie nickte freundlich zurück und verließ höflich den Raum. Shinji strich Asuka durch ihr weiches Haar. Ein heftiger Seufzer entfuhr dem sonst so selbstbeherrschten Jungen, als er seine Hand eine Weile lang sanft auf ihrem Wangenknochen liegen ließ. Er spürte ihren leichten Atem an seinem Handgelenk und sein Herz begann nun immer schneller zu schlagen. Nach einigen Augenblicken strich ihr über die geschlossenen Augen. Sie lag einfach so regungslos da und diese absolute Bewegungslosigkeit ließ Shinji die Tränen in die Augen schießen. "Willst Du denn gar nicht mehr zurück kommen? Hasst Du wirklich alles so sehr wie Du immer sagst? Du musst wissen es liegt uns...mir...ziemlich viel daran, dass Du wieder zurück kommst, verstehst Du?" Eine einzelne Träne lief über Shinjis glühende Wange, sie tropfte auf Asukas Hals und wanderte diesen langsam hinunter... wieder wagte es Shinji nicht, einen Blick zu riskieren. Shinji ergriff Asukas leblose Hand wie er es schon einmal getan hatte und legte sie auf seine Brust, wo sich sein Harz nun fast zu überschlagen drohte. Als er die Zwischentür zuschlagen hörte, legte Shinji schnell Asukas Hand an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück und als die Schwester wieder das Zimmer betrat, hatte Shinji schon genug "Sicherheitsabstand" zum Bett genommen. Er nickte der Schwester erneut zu, zwickte Asuka zum Abschied in den großen Zeh (auch wenn sie natürlich davon reichlich wenig spürte) und machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg...  
  
Allerdings war es Shinji dann doch nicht sehr nach heimgehen zumute gewesen, deswegen hatte er sich kurzerhand entschlossen, Kaworu noch einen Besuch abzustatten - das erschien ihm wesentlich angenehmer, als in die einengende Wohnung zurückzukehren, wo ihm nur die Decke und dazu Hausaufgaben auf den Kopf fallen würden, und wo ihn natürlich alles an Asuka erinnern würde, was er ausgerechnet jetzt nicht aushalten konnte... Vor der Tür seiner Wohnung angekommen, nahm Shinji wieder all seinen Mut zusammen (man erinnere sich an die Szene, bei der er vor der eigenen Badezimmertür stand...) und klingelte. Kaworu ließ sich einige Zeit, bevor er öffnete. Sein Haar war ganz durcheinandergewuschelt und seine leuchtend roten Augen sahen sehr müde aus, anscheinend hatte er geschlafen. Shinji war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als ihn Kaworu (welcher plötzlich putzmunter war) zurückhielt... "Shinji, welch Überraschung! ... Komm doch bitte rein, aber sieh Dich nicht allzu genau um, ich bin ja gestern erst eingezogen...!" "Mach Dir bitte deswegen keine Sorgen, ich lebe auf einem sich ständig ins Negative verändernde Schlachtfeld (man denke nur an Misatos Sinn für Ordnung...), mich kann nicht mehr viel umhauen...", antwortete Shinji erstaunt gelassen. Kaworu lächelte und folgte Shinji in das spärlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer der Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre eines Besuches?", wollte Kaworu natürlich sofort brennend wissen. "Ach weißt Du Kaworu ... ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich keinen anderen Platz gehabt, wo ich hätte hingehen können" "Das ehrt mich, Shinji-kun". Die beiden sahen einander lange an. Plötzlich ertönte ein mechanisches "Freude, schöner Götter Funken, Tochter aus Elysium..." -'Beethovens 9.Sinfonie' dachte Kaworu...dann erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um das Klingeln eines Handys handelte - Shinjis Handys... 'Ist das Zufall?', fragte er sich. 'Wo ich es doch gestern erst gesummt habe...' -Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht... Shinji hatte sein Handy aus der Schultasche hervorgekramt und klappte es auf... "Hai. Ohayo Misato-san... heute ist Syncro-Raten-Tests? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts! ... Was? ... Ach so, weil Kaworu jetzt da ist ... ob ich ihm Bescheid sagen könnte? Das dürfte kein allzu großes Problem werden (Shinji zwinkerte Kaworu zu)... In einer dreiviertel Stunde? -Nein, das ist kein Problem ... Bis dann, Misato-san", und mit diesen Worten legte er auf. Shinji steckte das Handy zurück in seine Schultasche und blickte zu Kaworu hoch. "Ich habe es schon gehört, Shinji-kun ... Die Arbeit ruft!" "Wollen wir uns sofort auf den Weg machen?" "Wenn Du noch Zeit hast, solange zu warten, bis ich mir etwas angezogen habe.." Erst jetzt bemerkte Shinji, dass Kaworu die ganze Zeit nur Boxershorts und das Hemd seiner Schuluniform getragen hatte, er lief schon wieder rot an - "Gomen nasai, Kaworu!!! - Das hatte ich ganz übersehen" Kaworu schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Aber Shinji-kun das macht doch nichts...Du kannst schon mal Deine Schuhe anziehen, ich komme sofort..." -Und mit diesen Worten war er auch schon in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Er zog sich rasch die schwarze Leinenhose der Schuluniform an und hüpfte, sein Hemd in die Hose stopfend, zur Hautür, wo Shinji bereits wartete. Kaworu schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und zog die Haustür hinter sich und Shinji zu.  
  
Auf dem Weg unterhielten sie sich über belanglose Dinge, erst am NERV HQ angekommen, begannen sie darüber zu sprechen, warum sie für NERV arbeiteten. "Ich habe gehört, Du arbeitest hier, weil Dein Vater es so will, stimmt das, Shinji?" "Ja, eines Tages hat er mir einen Brief geschrieben, dass ich zu ihm kommen soll, nachdem ich ihn jahrelang nicht gesehen hatte ... na ja, es stellte sich heraus, dass er nur wollte, dass ich EVA steuere..." "Verstehe..." -natürlich hatte Kaworu das schon längst gewusst. -"Wie sieht es mit Dir aus?" Kaworu zögerte mit seiner Antwort... - "Hm ...i ch erhielt einen Brief von Marduk, worin stand, dass sie mich als Fifth Child auserwählt hätten, und daraufhin wurde ich zu SEELE eingeladen..." Shinji wurde stutzig: "D-du warst bei SEELE?" -"Ja, wieso fragst Du?" "Weil sie normalerweise nicht viel mit uns zu tun haben, ich weiß gar nicht mal richtig, wer SEELE ist...", doch da waren die beiden schon an der Umkleide angelangt.  
  
Schnell zogen sie sich um und verließen den Vorraum der Umkleide in Plugsuits. Shinji machte sich zuerst Richtung Testraum auf, da sein Test wie gewöhnlich etwas früher begann. Nach einer Weile wurde es Kaworu zu langweilig auf dem Gang und er ging in Richtung Testraum, wo er die anderen vermutete. Er kam an einer Rolltreppe vorbei, auf der er die Figur einer weiblichen Person zu sehen glaubte. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, um wen es sich handelte. Er blickte zu Boden, bis sie auf gleicher Höhe wie er angelangt war. Vor Kaworu stand das First Child und funkelte ihn (eine Gemütsregung bei Rei, hohoho, tragt euch das im Kalender ein!!!) merkwürdig an. "Du bist also das First Child... Ayanami Rei, nicht wahr?", begrüßte Kaworu Rei... Es kam keine Reaktion von Rei außer einem zögerlichen Nicken. Kaworu neigte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter und flüsterte: "Du bist mir ähnlich". Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon wieder im Begriff zu gehen, als Rei endlich fragte: "Wer bist Du?"  
  
Nach einer kurzen Weile war Kaworu auf dem Gang nicht mehr zu sehen. Nun ging auch Rei ihres Weges Richtung Umkleide und konnte nur einem einzigen Gedanken folgen: "Ja, wir sind uns ähnlich..." Die Syncro- Raten-Tests verliefen nicht großartig anders als die vorherigen, einzig Fuyutzuki und Maya wunderten sich über das außergewöhnliche Ergebnis von Kaworus Rate, sie waren beide der Meinung gewesen, dass solch eine Rate unmöglich wäre, doch eine miesgelaunte Misato ließ das reichlich kalt und meinte, man solle es einfach so akzeptieren...  
  
Kaworus Daten mussten noch auf den EVA umgeschrieben werden, was sehr zeitaufwändig war, nach dem letzten Zwischenfall mit Asukas psychischem Zusammenbruch. Trotzdem wollte Shinji nicht alleine zurückgehen - so beschloss er, auf Kaworu zu warten... Er setzte sich an die Ecke der Umkleide und kramte seinen Walkman aus der Tasche. Automatisch startete der Walkman mit Nummer 25 und Shinji lehnte sich zurück an die Wand, er fing wirklich an, dieses Lied zu genießen... Er hatte REPEAT eingeschaltet und daher wusste er nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als plötzlich Kaworu vor ihm stand- 'Wieder mein Lied...' dachte Kaworu und schmunzelte. "Du hast auf mich gewartet?" "Naja, nicht richtig gewartet, aber..." "Du kommst also mit?" "Wohin?" "Na zur Dusche..." Langsam erhob sich Shinji: "Warum nicht..." Nun stand Shinji doch mit Kaworu unter einer Dusche, das hätte er sich so schnell auch nicht träumen lassen! - Shinji erinnerte sich an Misatos Worte, dass Baden Körper und Geist reinigen würde, genau so ging es ihm jetzt. Kaworu räusperte sich. "Wie ich bereits erwähnte...Du hast Angst vor dem ersten Kontakt zu anderen, nicht wahr? Fürchtest Du Dich so sehr vor Zuneigung?" 'Da war es schon wieder', dachte Shinji. Kaworu hatte schon wieder ganz genau das getroffen, was Shinji gedacht hatte, doch wieso konnte er das, eigentlich kannte er ihn doch gar nicht richtig... Kaworu ergriff Shinjis Hand, im selben Augenblick schaltete sich das Licht nach den obligatorischen 30 Minuten Laufzeit aus. Shinji errötete. "Es wird Zeit, findest Du nicht, Kaworu?" "Meinst Du wirklich?" "Ich bin hundemüde, ich muss ins Bett!" "Mit mir?" Shinji errötete noch mehr als je zuvor. "N-nein, ich denke Du hast Deine eigene Wohnung!" "Shinji-kun..." "Ja?" "Du bist zerbrechlich wie Glas" "Ach ja?" "Ja, und das verdient meine Zuneigung." "Zuneigung?" "Mit anderen Worten ... ich mag Dich, Shinji-kun. - Ich mag Dich wirklich..."  
  
  
  
...  
  
Shinji wusste nicht, wie es eigentlich dazu gekommen war, doch er lag plötzlich in Kaworus Zimmer. 'Ich wollte nicht heim, wo mich alles an Asuka erinnert...aber warum bin ich ausgerechnet HIER? Ich fühle mich merkwürdig geborgen bei Kaworu...' Kaworu betrat das dunkle Schlafzimmer. "Shinji, ich bin wirklich der Meinung, dass ich auf dem Boden schlafen sollte!" "N-nein Kaworu-kun, mach Dir bitte keinen Umstand, schließlich bin ich derjenige, der bei DIR übernachtet, es ist schon ok, dass ich hier unten schlafe..." "Shinji-kun, Du bist mein Freund, oder?" "Natürlich sind wir Freunde!", Shinji hatte so geantwortet, wie er Kaworus Frage verstanden hatte... Kaworu grinste. " ... Worüber willst Du mit mir reden?" "Wieso kommst Du darauf, dass ich reden möchte?" "Etwas sagt mir, dass Du jemanden brauchst, bei dem Du Deine Sorgen loswerden kannst... Und deswegen kannst Du mir sagen, was Dich bedrückt!" "Bist Du sicher, dass Du das hören willst?" "Wenn Du Dich danach besser fühlst, dann immer!" Shinji zögerte noch ein wenig. "Also... es gibt eine EVA- Pilotin die mir sehr viel bedeutet..." "Ayanami?", unterbrach Kaworu Shinji. "Nein, nicht Ayanami... Du kennst sie nicht, sie liegt zur Zeit im Koma ... schon seit eineinhalb Wochen ... das ist es, was mich so bedrückt..." Kaworu nickte verständnisvoll. Er erhob sich von seinem Bett und setzte sich zunächst auf den Boden. Shinji hatte zwar keine Ahnung, zu welchem Zweck Kaworu aufgestanden war, doch eigentlich kümmerte ihn das recht wenig in diesem Augenblick. Kaworu fuhr sich durch sein krauses Haar. Einige Augenblicke, die Shinji wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, war absolute Stille im Raum. Nach einer Weile hob Kaworu die Decke vom Boden hoch und kroch zu Shinji. Shinjis Augen funkelten vor Tränen wenn er an Asuka dachte... irgendwie war er froh, dass Kaworu zu ihm unter die Decke gekrochen gekommen war, er schmiegte sich an den Jungen, ohne großartig über seine Tat nachzudenken.  
  
Kaworu nahm den leicht zitternden (nein ihr Schweine, er zittert nicht vor Erregung! ^_^) Shinji in den Arm und zog die Decke bis zum Hals hoch. 'Shinji-kun...wahrscheinlich wurde ich geboren, um Dich zu treffen...'  
  
  
  
  
  
(to be continued) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
  
  
  
  
  
© by: DoriScully@aol.com  
  
All characters and rights reserved by Gainax. Used without permission. *Gomen nasai* ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
*** NOTE***  
  
Ja, das war also Kapitel 2 meines ominösen Werkes. ich hoffe, dass noch wenigstens ein paar Leute, die meine Geschichte angefangen haben, bis hier noch mithalten konnten und wollten. Wie einigen von euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, ist die Geschichte bis hier noch sehr offen, d.h. sie lässt so ziemlich jeden Schluss zu - was den Vorteil hat, dass ich bis zu diesem Punkt schon mehrere Male meine Meinung über den Verlauf ändern konnte... Jetzt weiß ich aber ganz genau, wie ich die Geschichte weiterführen werde, was bedeutet, dass es ab jetzt ein wenig mehr "zur Sache" gehen wird als bisher *g* Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei Kapitel 3 und dass euer Durchhaltevermögen weiterhin so stabil ist... ^_^ Bis dann also und habt euch lieb,  
  
Eure Scully 


	3. Kapitel 3

++++++++ Kapitel 3 ++++++++  
  
Am Morgen wurde Shinji von einem ihm direkt ins Gesicht fallenden Lichtstrahl geweckt. Zu seiner Verwunderung fand er sich in Kaworus Armen vor, welcher ihn immer noch fest umklammert hielt. Er wusste nicht, ob er Kaworu wecken sollte, doch ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr verschaffte ihm schnell Gewissheit, dass das wohl von Vorteil wäre, sofern sie nicht schon wieder die erste Schulstunde Eimer tragend vor dem Klassenzimmer verbringen wollten... Shinji berührte Kaworu zaghaft am Arm. Als Kaworu jedoch keine großartige Reaktion außer einem verhaltenen Schnarcher zeigte, begann Shinji, an seinem Arm zu rütteln. Kaworu musste wirklich im Tiefschlaf sein, denn auch das konnte ihn nicht aus seinen Träumen reißen, vielmehr drehte er sich jetzt auf den Bauch und begrub Shinjis rechte Seite unter sich. Shinji errötete, sein Gesicht war nun genau vor dem von Kaworu, welcher im Schlaf grinste. Ein leiser Windzug von Kaworus Atem streifte sein Gesicht. "Kaworu", flüsterte Shinji, "Kaworu wir müssen aufstehen ... hey!" Shinji versuchte nun, sich mit all seiner Kraft umzudrehen, dass er wieder an Kaworu rütteln konnte. Bei diesem Versuch klatsche Kaworu, welcher bis eben ja noch auf Shinji gelegen hatte, leicht auf den Boden. "Autsch...", war das erste, was er von sich geben konnte, nachdem er so unsanft geweckt wurde. "Gomen nasai !!!", Shinji war noch immer errötet, "das wollte ich nicht, ich habe schon versucht, Dich am Arm zu rütteln, aber Du hast so tief geschlafen, dass Du nicht mal mitbekommen hast, wie ich Dich gerufen habe..." Kaworu fasste sich in seine verwuschelten Haare. "Shinji-kun, warum hast Du nicht versucht, mich mit einem Kuss zu wecken, das soll wahre Wunder wirken..." Shinjis Kopf war inzwischen so rot, dass man ihn nicht von Kaworus Augen hätte unterscheiden können. "Aber Shinji, was ist denn? Ich habe doch nur einen Witz gemacht", Kaworu stand schmunzelnd auf. 'Wie ich schon des Öfteren bemerkte... dieser Junge macht wirklich merkwürdige Scherze', dachte Shinji und erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Schlafplatz. Er duschte sich, während Kaworu Frühstück machte. Da er näher an der Schule als Shinji wohnte, war es kein Problem für die beiden, noch zu frühstücken und dann zu gehen. Als Shinji fertig angezogen das Bad verließ, hatte Kaworu den Tisch bereits gedeckt und war ebenfalls schon angezogen. Die beiden beendeten hastig das Frühstück und rannten den Weg zur Schule, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie bloß nicht schon wieder zu spät das Schulgelände erreichten...  
  
Der Schultag verlief ohne weitere besondere Vorkommnisse, Toji und Kensuke hatten Kaworu sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen, der den anderen wie ein zweiter Shinji vorkam. Shinji fand es zwar sehr merkwürdig, dass Kaworu nach außen hin so schüchtern war, doch er hatte keine große Gelegenheit weiter darüber nachzudenken, schließlich waren seine Gedanken ständig bei Asuka... Als Kaworu und Shinji dann wieder auf dem Heimweg waren, überlegten sie, womit sie sich den Nachmittag vertreiben könnten... "Shinji-kun, Du willst doch bestimmt ins Krankenhaus gehen, oder?" "Woher weißt Du das?" "Naja, gestern hast Du mich an dieser Stelle verlassen, um zum NERV HQ zu gehen, und jetzt dachte ich eben, es hätte sein können, dass Du die Pilotin besuchen willst, von der Du mir gestern erzählt hast..." Shinji zögerte mit seiner Antwort: "Du hast schon Recht...willst Du ...denn mitkommen?" "Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht...ich will doch sehen, wie die kleine aussieht, die meinem Shinji-kun so den Kopf verdreht.." Wieder errötete Shinji. "Gehen wir?", fragte Kaworu. "Hai." - Und schon waren sie auf dem Weg Richtung Krankenstation...  
  
Als Shinji und Kaworu die Tür zum Gang der Intensivstation öffneten, blieb Kaworu abrupt stehen. "Kaworu-kun, was ist denn? Warum bleibst Du stehen?" Kaworu zögerte mit seiner Antwort: "Ich dachte... Du ... würdest zuerst alleine zu ihr gehen wollen?" Nun war es Shinji, der eine Weile mit seiner Antwort auf sich warten ließ. "Ach weißt Du...sie spricht ja doch nicht mit mir, komm ruhig sofort mit...", Shinji versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln, Kaworu nickte. Als die beiden das Zimmer betraten war keine Schwester anwesend. Kaworu betrachtete Asuka erst aus der Ferne, dann ging er näher an das Bett heran. Wieder fielen gebündelte Lichtstrahlen durch die halb geschlossene Jalousie direkt in Asukas Gesicht und warfen Schatten an ihren zarten Wangenknochen.  
  
Die Haare hingen Asuka über das rechte Auge, welches halb vom Kopfkissen verdeckt war. Diesmal bedeckte das Bettuch vollständig Asukas zierlichen Oberkörper. Auch Shinji trat nun näher an das Bett heran. "Hast Du schon mal ein Mädchen so süß schlafen sehen, Shinji-kun?" - Kaworu fand sie also wirklich süß... 'Du kennst ihr Temperament nicht, mein Freund', dachte Shinji... doch eigentlich war es ja ihr Temperament, was Asuka irgendwie süß machte... "Du wirst es nicht glauben, sie wohnt auch bei Misato-san und mir..."  
  
"Major Katsuragi hält es mit zwei pubertierenden Jugendlichen auf einmal aus? Respekt!", Kaworu grinste. "Shinji-kun... wenn Asuka -so heißt sie doch, oder?" Shinji nickte. "...also wenn sie bei Dir wohnt...gewohnt hat...seid ihr euch da nicht mal näher gekommen?" Shinji dachte nur: 'Wie soll man sich schon mit diesem Teufel näherkommen...', doch da blickte er sie wieder an, wie friedlich sie da lag, und wieder war er ganz verzückt. Seine Miene verzog sich gequält: "Nein, sie will nichts von mir, verstehst Du? Deswegen würde ich mich ihr niemals nähern!!!" Kaworu sah Shinji merkwürdig an. "Du hast sie also noch nicht mal geküsst?"  
  
Shinji wurde rot. "N-nein, habe ich nicht...also nicht richtig...wir haben uns einmal geküsst, aber das war nur aus Langeweile und sie ist danach sofort ins Bad gerannt und hat gegurgelt!" Kaworu grinste. "Also eins kann ich Dir versichern, das würde Dir mit mir nie passieren..." 'Dieser Junge macht mich noch wahnsinnig, diese ganzen Bemerkungen...', dachte Shinji. Kaworu ließ seine Bemerkung auf sich beruhen... "Du ... hast sie also noch nie ... nackt gesehen?" Shinji zuckte zusammen und war wieder schrecklich rot: "N-natürlich nicht!"  
  
"Na dann ist das doch Deine große Chance, sie ungestraft nackt zu sehen...", Kaworu hob andeutungsweise die Decke an. Shinji war sichtlich einem Herzinfarkt nahe, dieser Junge schaffte ihn wirklich. "A-aber Kaworu, das ... kann ich doch nicht machen!" Kaworu lachte. "Natürlich kannst DU das nicht..." Man hörte die Vortür der Intensivstation ins Schloss fallen, die Schwester betrat den Raum. Die Jungen begrüßten sie höflich und sie antwortete darauf mit einem freundlichen Nicken. "Wollen wir?", fragte Kaworu. Shinji sah noch einmal zu Asuka und wollte dann Kaworu auf den Gang folgen.  
  
Kaworu wartete an der Tür auf Shinji, der sich noch zwei weitere Male zu Asuka umdrehte. Als die beiden den Gang entlang liefen räusperte sich Kaworu wieder. "Du hast Recht, Shinji-kun ... sie ist wirklich süß ... für ein Mädchen..."  
  
-Shinji hatte Kaworus Bemerkung zwar nur halb verstanden, nickte aber. 'Kaworu gefällt sie also auch...'  
  
"Was willst Du jetzt machen?", fragte Kaworu Shinji sofort nachdem sie das NERV- Gebäude verlassen hatten. Der Himmel war in der Zwischenzeit sehr dunkel geworden, während die beiden Asuka besucht hatten. Graue Wolken verdeckten die Sonne und ein leichter Wind war aufgezogen... "Bis übermorgen stehen keine neuen Synchro- Raten- Tests an, oder?" Shinji kramte seinen Kalender aus der Schultasche. ... "Ja, wir müssen erst übermorgen wieder hin", stellte er fest. "Also sag schon, was wollen wir machen?" Shinji überlegte. "Also ich wäre dafür, dass wir erst mal Hausaufgaben machen und uns danach überlegen, was wir tun können...", Shinji sah Kaworu fragend an, welcher auf das Wort Hausaufgaben hin sofort die Augen verrollte. Die beiden machten sich lustlos auf den Weg Richtung Kaworus Wohnung, als es plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel begann zu nieseln...  
  
Das Nieseln veränderte sich immer mehr in einen Wolkenbruch, der wahrscheinlich genau so schnell vorbei sein würde wie er gekommen war, doch trotzdem rannten die beiden vorsorglich den Weg bis zu Kaworus Wohnung. Dort angekommen waren sie trotzdem nass bis auf die Knochen und Kaworu fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz, Shinji musste grinsen. Als die beiden ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und die Schultaschen in eine Ecke geworfen hatten, lief Kaworu ins Bad um Handtücher für sie zu holen. "Shinji-kun, willst Du auch trockene Sachen?" Shinji überlegte eine Weile als er an sich heruntersah... Seine Kleidung war klitschnass. "Das wäre sehr nett von Dir, Kaworu-kun ..." Kaworu lief vom Bad in sein Schlafzimmer und kramte zwei saubere Shorts und zwei T-Shirts aus einer Schublade. "Kurze oder lange Hose?", hörte Shinji ihn aus dem Zimmer rufen. Eigentlich war es sehr warm den ganzen Tag über gewesen, doch trotzdem fror er und hatte unglaubliche Gänsehaut. -'Verdammter Regen', dachte er. "Lange Hose bitte, Kaworu..." Man hörte ihn die Schublade schließen und eine Schranktür öffnen. -Kurze Zeit später kam er aus seinem Schlafzimmer und reichte Shinji die Sachen, der sich inzwischen an den Armen und die Haare abgetrocknet hatte. "Vielen Dank...", Shinji nahm die Sachen und sah Kaworu lange fragend an. Dieser zeigte ihm den Weg zum Badezimmer. "Also wenn Du Dich da umziehen willst...", Shinji nickte.  
  
Als er im Badezimmer verschwunden war, trocknete sich Kaworu selbst ab und zog sich auf dem Gang um. Plötzlich hörte er wieder das mechanische Trillern im Takt von "Ode an die Freude". Wieder musste er grinsen... Er kramte für Shinji das Handy aus der Schultasche und ging Richtung Badezimmer. "Ehm Shinji...ich glaube, Dich versucht jemand zu erreichen!" Shinji steckte seinen Kopf, noch halb im T-Shirt verschwunden, durch die Zimmertür. "Geh bitte dran Kaworu!" Kaworu klappte das Handy auf. "Hai. Major Katsuragi! Warten Sie kurz, Shinji hat Probleme damit, sich richtig anzuziehen... (Kaworu grinste und Misato sicherlich auch - es klang auch wirklich zu zweideutig, wann man nicht wusste, worum es ging...) ...oh, er ist fertig, ich reiche das Telefon weiter..." Shinji nahm das Handy entgegen. "Hai. Ohayo Misato-san. Was gibt es?" Shinji wurde von einem Misatos Wortschwälle überhäuft, Kaworu konnte es bequem von einem halben Meter Entfernung aus hören. - Ein Engel war gesichtet worden, die beiden sollten so schnell wie möglich zum NERV HQ kommen. "Ich habe verstanden, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg!" Shinji nickte Kaworu zu, welcher dank Misatos Lautstärke alles verstanden hatte.  
  
  
  
Zum zweiten Mal rannten die beiden also für heute den Weg Richtung NERV HQ.  
  
Der Platzregen hatte sich wieder zu einem leichten Nieseln verändert und dieser war sogar recht angenehm, die Luft war warm wie zuvor, auch der Himmel war längst nicht mehr so grau wie vor einer guten halben Stunde. Shinji hätte schwören können, dass er über den Bergen etwas riesiges Leuchtendes rotieren sehen konnte, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich dabei wirklich um einen Engel handelte. Die Alarmsirenen in ganz Tokyo erklangen, die Bevölkerung wurde dazu aufgerufen, in den Bunkern Schutz zu suchen. Gerade als Kaworu seine ID- Karte durch das Eingangsschloß zog, hörte man von weitem wie sich ein Cage öffnete. Shinji wunderte sich - ein Cage... 'Das bedeutet ja, sie haben schon einen EVA im Einsatz... -Rei? - Wieso lassen sie Rei alleine kämpfen, wir sind doch so gut wie da ?!' - Jetzt mussten sich die beiden also erst recht beeilen... sie rannten den Weg bis zum Kontrollraum, wo sie schon von Misato und den anderen erwartet wurden. Shinji war ganz außer Puste, als er Misato erreichte. Nach Atem ringend fragte er sofort, warum sie Rei alleine rausgeschickt hätten. Misato zögerte einen Augenblick mit ihrer Antwort, nun hatte auch Kaworu die beiden erreicht. "Weißt Du, Shinji... der Commander will Dich eigentlich gar nicht rauslassen mit EVA-01... - er befindet sich noch immer im Kühlstatus... - Und Du Kaworu... nun... Kommandant Ikari sagt, dass Du noch zu wenig Kampferfahrung hättest für einen Engel dieser Klasse..." "Was machen wir dann hier?", Shinji wusste nicht genau, ob er jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte... "Ihr sollt euch auf Stand-by hier im HQ aufhalten solange noch nicht klar ist, ob Rei alleine mit ihm fertig wird..." Shinji verstand nicht so ganz. "Warum lässt er mich dann nicht mit EVA-02 ausrücken? Sie haben ihn doch wieder repariert..." "EVA-02 ist nicht kompatibel für Dich, Shinji-kun..." Kaworu war in der Zwischenzeit mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt... 'Es liegt nicht an meiner mangelnden Kampferfahrung... Ikari weiß möglicherweise bereits bescheid über mich...' "Kaworu-kun, was hast Du?", Shinji sah ihn besorgt an. "Es...", doch da wurde Kaworu von der auf den Großbildschirm geholten Kampfübertragung zwischen Rei und dem 16. Engel unterbrochen. Misato, Shinji, Kaworu, Commander Ikari, Maya, Makoto und die anderen NERV- Mitarbeiter wurden nun Zeuge eines physischen Kontaktes zwischen dem EVA und Armisael. Rei wand sich unter Schmerzen. Flehend sah Shinji zu seinem Vater hoch, doch dieser würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes... "Verkürzt die Nervenverbindungen auf 70%..." Hilflos mussten die Children und Misato mit ansehen, wie der Engel immer weiter in die Panzerung des EVAs eindrang, Rei schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Nach einigen Minuten des hoffnungslosen Ringens mit dem Engel sah Rei nur eine Möglichkeit... sie aktivierte den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus ihres EVAs und schloss die Augen. "Was tut sie da?!... Dieser Countdown ... hat das zu bedeuten, dass sie... REI...", Shinji sank kraftlos zu Boden. Misatos Blick wurde starr, dann rief sie: "Rei, kannst Du mich hören?! Wir..." - Doch da war es schon zu spät, der EVA zerbarst in kleinste Partikel und mit ihm auch der Engel.  
  
Einige endlos erscheinende Momente herrschte absolute Stille im Kontrollzentrum des NERV HQs. Alle waren zu schockiert um etwas sagen zu können... (*Zirp zirp* ...man hört nur die Grillen aus Neo Tokyo-3 *ggg* ...ok, das war fies... machen wir diesen tragischen Augenblick nicht nieder ^_^°) Makoto schluckte. "Das Ziel... der 16. Engel... wurde zerstört... keine Daten über EVA-00 und den Verbleib des Piloten..." Shinji, der noch immer auf dem Boden kauerte, konnte nicht fassen, was er eben hatte mit ansehen müssen... Bilder von Rei schossen ihm durch den Kopf... - er erinnerte sich an den Einsatz um Engel 5, als sich Rei mit ihrem EVA vor den schutzlosen EVA-01 gestellt hatte; er sah noch einmal die nackte Rei durch das zerbrochene Glas der Brille seines Vaters auf sich zu kommen... er fühlte sogar erneut den zarten Widerstand von Reis Brust auf die er sich gestützt hatte nachdem beide zu Boden gefallen waren... Und er dachte an Asuka. Seine Asuka. Asuka, die jetzt im Koma lag... und das alles nur wegen EVA! Er murmelte mit ausdruckslosen Augen vor sich hin... "EVA... EVA, was genau bist Du?! Du bist da um Menschenleben zu retten... doch Du hast mir nur Schmerz gebracht... ich will nicht... ich will nie wieder einen EVA betreten, ich..." Er fühlte plötzlich die Wärme zweier Hände auf seinen Schultern. Shinji neigte langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite. Kaworu kniete neben ihm. "Shinji-kun... alles in Ordnung bei Dir?" Shinji starrte auf den Großbildschirm, die Übertragungen waren abgebrochen worden. Im Hintergrund hörte er die Aufregung und ein riesiges Stimmengewirr... "Schickt Bergungstruppen los... vielleicht ist noch etwas zu retten..." "Bereitet die Intensivstation vor..." "Schäden an der Geo-Front betragen 13% ..." Kaworu hatte sich wieder erhoben und bot Shinji eine Hand zum Aufstehen an, welche dieser dankend annahm. "Wo... ist Misato?" "Ich glaube der Kommandant hat sie gerufen ... alle Kräfte werden wohl für die Bergung benötigt..." Ritsuko war gerade dabei, die Plattform zu verlassen, als Shinji ihr zurief. "Ritsuko... warte bitte...", er rannte zu ihr, Kaworu folgte ihm langsam. "Ritsuko... können wir... irgendetwas tun... ?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das überhaupt mit ansehen musstet... - ich glaube es ist das Beste, wenn ihr euch auf den Heimweg macht... soll ich Makoto fragen, ob er euch fahren kann?" Shinji schüttelte nicht besonders energisch den Kopf. "Na dann... geht nach Hause und ruht euch aus... mehr könnt ihr im Moment nicht tun...", und mit diesen Worten hatte sich auch schon die Tür des Aufzuges hinter ihr geschlossen. Wieder stand Shinji regungslos und zu jeder weiteren Aktion unfähig da. Kaworu gab ihm einige Augenblicke Zeit, um sich wieder zu fassen, dann ergriff er seine Hand. "Shinji, es ist Zeit zu gehen!" Er nickte langsam.  
  
Shinji fand sich in Kaworus noch immer spärlich eingerichtetem Wohnzimmer wieder. Noch immer hatte er nicht den Mut, zu sich nach Hause zu gehen wo ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde. Er legte sich auf Kaworus Couch und schloss die Augen... Die Bilder von Rei und dem Engel gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, auch Asuka tauchte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auf. Shinji bemerkte nicht, dass sich Kaworu auf den Sessel neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Er fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare... Shinji öffnete langsam die Augen. "Oh verzeih, Shinji-kun ... ich dachte Du würdest schlafen..." Reglos starrte ihn Shinji an. "Ich... habe Tee für uns gemacht... wenn Du möchtest... ich habe Dir eine Tasse mitgebracht." Er zeigte auf den Tisch vor ihm. Dankbar griff Shinji nach der Tasse. Das heiße Getränk rann ihm wohlig den Hals herunter, Shinji entspannte sich langsam. "Willst Du darüber reden?", Kaworus scharlachrote Augen blickten Shinji verständnisvoll an. Das Third Children mochte diesen Blick, er fühlte sich als gehörtem sie dem einzigen Menschen, mit dem er über seine Ängste reden konnte. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, wieder spürte er das warme Gefühl in seinem Körper. Kaworu erhob sich von seinem Sessel und Shinji machte Platz auf der Couch. Er war dankbar über das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, was ihm Kaworu immer gab, wenn er so nahe bei ihm war. Er hatte sich nun neben ihn gelegt und wickelte eine Decke um Shinji, unter die er dann auch zu ihm kroch. Shinji rollte sich wie ein kleines Kind zusammen - so wie er es immer tat, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte. Kaworu umschloss den zusammengekauerten Körper des Third Children mit seinen Armen. Shinji kuschelte sich an dessen Brust und seufzte. Kaworu wiederum lächelte und legte seinen Kopf neben den Shinjis. Beide schlossen die Augen. Shinji fühlte Kaworus zarten Atem auf seiner Nase - er mochte dieses Gefühl... Auch Asukas Atem hatte er einmal so nahe gefühlt... fast hätte er sie damals geküsst, wenn sie nicht im Schlaf geweint hätte. Asuka ... Shinji seufzte erneut, dann döste er langsam in Kaworus Armen ein und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf...  
  
  
  
  
  
(to be continued) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
  
  
  
  
  
© by DoriScully@aol.com  
  
All characters and rights reserved by Gainax. Used without permission. *Gomen nasai* ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
***NOTE***  
  
Jaja, schon wieder kein Sex *g* Aber geduldet euch, mit Ende des 3.Kapitels wird hiermit offiziell die Exposition abgeschlossen und ihr dürft euch auf noch mehr Romantik, Gefühlsduselei und wer weiß... vielleicht auch Hentai/ Lemon freuen ^_^ Wenn ihr wollt, lasst mich eure Meinung wissen... *Sich auch über solche Kommentare freut* : Es kann ja nur besser werden *g* Keep going ... viel Spaß bei Kapitel 4 wünscht euch  
  
Eure Scully 


	4. Kapitel 4

++++++++  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
++++++++  
  
Seit gut 20 Minuten lag Misato nun in der dampfend heißen Badewanne... "Baden reinigt Körper und Seele..." [SEELE *whoa* ^_^ ... ok ok, der war schlecht], hatte sie Shinji immer gepredigt. Sie tauchte ihren Kopf unter Wasser und strich sich durch ihr triefend nasses Haar, als sie wieder an die Oberfläche gekommen war. 'Shinji... er wird wohl nicht mehr so schnell zurück kommen... erst hätte er fast seinen Freund Toji verloren, nun lag Asuka im Koma und man vermutete, dass Rei den Vorfall nicht überlebt hatte ... ich kann verstehen, dass er vor mir davonläuft... vor mir und der Realität... dabei hätte ich gerne versucht, ihm bei seinen Problemen zu helfen... Statt dessen lässt er sich hier seit gut einer Woche nicht mehr blicken... und auch sein Handy beantwortet er nicht mehr...', Misato seufzte. PenPen kam zu ihr ins Badezimmer getappt. Er krächzte, Misato schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch. "Na mein Kleiner... schön, dass wenigstens Du noch bei mir bist... Du und ..." Doch da klingelte es an der Haustür. Erst verzog sich Misatos Miene, doch kurz darauf lächelte sie wieder selig [SEELIG ...whoa, Kalauer gemacht ^_^°]. Sie erhob sich aus der Badewanne und schlang sich ein Handtuch um ihren grazilen Körper. Schnell wrang sie sich die Haare aus und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe. Es hatte inzwischen zum zweiten Mal geklingelt... "Hai, hai...", Misato hatte schon fast die Haustür erreicht. Der vor Hunger krächzende Pinguin tappte ihr aufgebracht hinterher. Vor der Haustür blieb Misato noch einmal kurz stehen, um ihre Haare - soweit das möglich war- zu ordnen. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür ihres Apartments. Vor ihr stand ein über das ganze Gesicht grinsender und eine Flasche feinsten Champagner haltender Kaji. Nicht ein kleines bisschen überrascht machte Misato ihm Platz, sodass er eintreten konnte, und lächelte. Kaji gab ihr einen kleinen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange, Misatos nasses Haar streifte sein markantes Gesicht. "Schön, Dich zu sehen!" "Ich konnte es nicht abwarten zu Dir zu kommen, Katsuragi... warum hast Du mich nicht früher angerufen?" "Ach weißt Du... es war ein spontaner Entschluss und... wir werden sowieso alleine sein... ich fürchte Shinji kommt nicht wieder...", Misato blickte zu Boden. "Also haben wir den ganzen Tag für uns!", Kaji grinste über das ganze Gesicht und versuchte, Misato ein wenig aufzuheitern. Sie sah ihn lange an, dann lächelte auch sie zaghaft. Kaji fuhr mit seinem Handrücken über Misatos Wange. "Du siehst großartig aus, Katsuragi... Einfach entzückend, wie schick Du Dich für mich gemacht hast!", fügte Kaji grinsend hinzu. "Du Blödmann... wärst Du nicht eine halbe Stunde zu früh gekommen, dann hätte ich alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, mich nur für Dich schick zu machen..." PenPen machte sich erneut mit einem lauten Krächzen bemerkbar. "Ist ja gut, mein Kleiner... Du sollst Dein Essen bekommen!", und schon machte sich Misato auf den Weg in die Küche, der aufgeregte Warmwasserpinguin folgte ihr flossenschlagend...  
  
"Katsuragi..."  
  
Misato drehte sich um. "Hm?" "Ich denke es war eine meiner besten Ideen früh zu kommen... dann musst Du wenigstens nicht so viel ausziehen!" "Spinner!", Misato schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand dann grinsend in der Küche. Kaji sah ihr und PenPen lange hinterher... dann stellte er die Flasche Champagner auf die Ablage und entmächtigte sich seiner Schuhe. Als Misato dann wieder vor ihm stand, erhob er sich von der Türschwelle und grinste erneut von einem Ohr zum anderen. Misatos Blick war inzwischen sehr sanft geworden. Sie ergriff Kajis Gesicht mit beiden Händen und drückte seinen Körper gegen den ihren. Kaji umschloss Misatos schmale Hüfte und sie teilten einen langen zärtlichen Kuss... Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, bis sie alles um sich herum vergaßen... In ihrem Verlangen bemerkten beide nicht, dass sich Misatos Handtuch langsam zu lösen begann... Es rutschte über ihre Brüste bis runter zur Taille, wo es von Kajis Händen (die Misato noch immer fest umschlungen hielten) aufgehalten wurde. Misato öffnete ihre Augen, als Kaji seine Hände von ihrer Taille löste und das nasse Stück Stoff zu Boden fiel. Nun öffnete auch Kaji seine Augen...  
  
"Hier drüben...", Ritsuko näherte sich mit einem NERV Bergungs- Team dem Einschlagskrater. In der näheren Umgebung lagen Tausende Einzelteile eines zerbersteten EVAs. Mit einer Taschenlampe leuchtete Ritsuko die dicht mit Kiefern bewachsene Gegend aus, als sie plötzlich die eingedrückte Kapsel des Entry Plugs nur weniger Meter von sich entfernt liegen sah... Die restlichen Einsatzkräfte versammelten sich um Ritsuko. "Ziel ist die Bergung des EVA-Piloten ... lebendig oder tot. Dieser Einsatz unterliegt der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe... Alle übrigen Bergungskräfte suchen nach den Elementarteilen des EVAs.... - Sind sich alle ihrer Aufgabe bewusst?" "HAI"  
  
Misato stand nun also nackt wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte vor Kaji, welchem es schon fast peinlich war, sie so nackt zu sehen. - Immerhin war es knapp acht Jahre her, dass sich Misato von ihm getrennt hatte... - auch wenn er sie damals wahrscheinlich öfter ohne Kleidung als angezogen gesehen hatte... Noch immer hatte sie diese grazile Figur und die wohlgeformten Rundungen (wie eigentlich bei dem ganzen Junk Food und Bier?!), die er so geliebt hatte und liebte... Er zog sie wieder ganz nah zu sich heran und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Misato umarmte ihrerseits ihren (Ex?!)Lover und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust, wo sie sein Herz stark pochen hörte. Ihre Finger glitten ganz leicht unter seine NERV STAFF ® -Jacke und fuhren über seine Wirbelsäule. Kaji küsste sie auf die Stirn und drückte Misato fest an sich... 'Das muss sie sein... die wahre Liebe... hätte ich nur früher gewusst, wie viel mir diese Liebe bedeutet...', dachte Kaji und seufzte. Misato sah zu ihm hoch und fand sich in seinen rehbraunen Augen wieder. Erneut gaben sie sich einen langen, innigen Kuss... Auch Misatos Herz begann stark zu pochen, als sie die Wärme Kajis sanfter Hände auf ihren Schulterblättern spürte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang ihre Hände um Kajis Hals, während sie sich weiter behutsam küssten. Kajis Hände glitten Misatos Rücken entlang und streiften dann zart ihre Brüste. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine diesmal gründlich rasierten (!) Wangen und wanderten seinen Hals entlang. Kaji spürte Misatos noch immer von der Badewanne aufgeheizten Körper gegen seinen eigenen und seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem wohlgeformten Hintern, sodass er sie noch fester an sich drücken konnte (ok... so langsam erdrücken sie sich ^_^°). Misato, die nicht mehr auf den Zehenspitzen stand, küsste Kajis Kehle und fuhr sie langsam mit der Zunge entlang, Kaji zuckte leicht unter Misatos Atemzug an seinem Hals (eine seiner empfindlichsten Stellen!). Er hob ihren Kopf mit dem Zeigefinger an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen blickte. Wieder küssten sie sich innig.... Kajis Hände wanderten erneut in Richtung Misatos Brüste und begannen nun, diese sanft zu massieren. Misatos Hände waren in der Zwischenzeit wieder über seinen Rücken gefahren und unter seine NERV-Jacke gewandert und sie begann nun, langsam Kajis Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen. Als sie fortfuhr indem sie es aufknöpfte, spürte sie augenblicklich, wie Kajis Hüften zu kreisen begannen. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und stieß Kaji sanft ein wenig von sich weg. "Katsuragi... was hast Du?", Kaji sah sie fragend an. Misato wusste auch nicht so genau, warum sie das eben getan hatte. Sie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort... "Kaji... ich weiß nicht. Ich ... fühle, dass das nicht richtig ist... es ist wie acht Jahre zuvor... - ich meine unsere Beziehung begann mit Sex, sie endete sogar mit Sex... - und mittendrin war auch eine Menge Sex, ich..." "Katsuragi...", Kaji hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt. "Aber es war doch fantastischer Sex, meinst Du nicht auch? Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann war es der beste Sex meines Lebens!" Misato funkelte ihn an, dann bückte sie sich um ihr Handtuch aufzuheben... doch Kaji war schneller. Er ergriff das Handtuch vor ihr auf und reichte es ihr grinsend. "Warum... warum hast Du mich dann betrogen?", Kaji hätte schwören können, dass er winzige Tränen in Misatos Augenwinkeln entdeckt hatte. "Katsuragi... es war ein Fehler! Ich weiß das jetzt, und ich wusste es im Nachhinein auch damals schon ... ich habe Dich geliebt... ich war es nur nicht gewohnt, mich zu binden... und... die ganzen acht Jahre habe ich damit verbracht, an Dich und an vergangene Tage zu denken... Du hast mir gefehlt... und mir wurde klar, dass ich niemanden so lieben kann wie Dich! ... Und wenn Du es genau wissen willst... seit Dir gab es niemanden mehr, den ich geliebt habe." Misato hatte das Handtuch wieder um ihren Körper gewickelt und sah ihn nun eine Weile schweigend an. "Warum... hast Du mich das nie wissen lassen?" Kaji zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du ... warst schon immer Dein eigener Herr, Katsuragi... und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es diesmal mit Dir aufnehmen könnte... aber meine Liebe ist jetzt noch stärker geworden... und mir wurde klar ich kann nicht mehr ohne Dich leben! ...Dann haben sie mich von Deutschland hierher versetzt... und jetzt bin ich hier...", Kaji ergriff Misatos Hände und legte sie auf seine Wangen. "Sag... was empfindest Du für mich, Katsuragi?" Misato sah ihn lange an. Dieser Blick... er hatte sie schon damals in ihren Bann gezogen... Sie schloss die Augen und zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran... und wieder küssten sie sich innig...  
  
  
  
  
  
(to be continued) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx  
  
  
  
© by DoriScully@aol.com  
  
All characters and rights reserved by Gainax. Used without permission. *Gomen nasai* ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
*** NOTE***  
  
Wie? Was? Das Kapitel ist schon zu Ende? Kann ja gar nicht sein! ... Kann doch sein ^_^ Ist doch genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zum nächsten Kapitel zu gehen, meint ihr nicht auch? ... Dachte ich mir ^_~ Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war euch romantisch genug... Gefühle kamen bisher sowieso viel zu kurz ... *höhö* Schreibt mir bitte weiterhin eure Meinung... und freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel... mit viel Schweinkram ^_~ Bis dann, Scully hugs y'@ll 


	5. Kapitel 5

++++++++ Kapitel 5 ++++++++  
  
Shinji erwachte mit einem heftigen Gefühl von Kopfschmerzen. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit um zu realisieren, dass er sich in Kaworus Bett befand. Die Decke musste er im Schlaf von sich weggetreten haben, denn sie hing verknautscht zur Hälfte aus dem Bett heraus. Das Third Children blickte an sich herunter. Er trug seine schwarze Boxershorts und ein grau-meliertes T-shirt was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte... - Trotzdem wusste er mit einer tödlichen Sicherheit, dass es Kaworu gehörte... schließlich roch es nach ihm. Shinji mochte den Geruch, auch wenn er sonst männliche Gerüche eher verabscheute... sie erinnerten ihn nur zu sehr an seinen Vater. Shinji streifte sich das T-shirt über den Kopf und zog seine Arme aus den Ärmeln, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem leblosen Stück Stoff. Kaworu roch nicht einfach nach Aftershave oder Deo... vielmehr konnte Shinji nicht einmal seinen Geruch beschreiben... er mochte ihn einfach. Behutsam legte er das T-shirt gefaltet auf das Bett und streckte sich. ...Wo war eigentlich Kaworu? - Shinji war es gar nicht mehr gewöhnt, ohne ihn an seiner Seite aufzuwachen... Da bemerkte er wieder das Pochen in seinem Kopf. Wankend stand der Pilot von EVA-01 auf und tappte in die Küche... Er kannte den Schrank, aus dem Kaworu für ihn schon einmal eine Kopfschmerztablette geholt hatte... dankbar bemerkte er, dass noch massig davon vorhanden waren. Mit einem Glas Wasser setzte sich Shinji an den Küchentisch, nachdem er die Tablette geschluckt hatte. Seine Gedanken wanderten von Kaworu zu Asuka. Noch immer lag sie bewusstlos im Krankenhaus, wenn auch schon nicht mehr auf der Intensivstation. Man hatte sie in ein Zimmer verlegt, wo sie noch immer unter ständiger Kontrolle stand, jedoch nicht mehr unter der Aufsicht der gesamten Spezialisten der NERV- Krankenstation war. Shinji seufzte. Er würde heute nicht zur Schule gehen... er war es leid von seinen Klassenkameraden befragt zu werden, wann denn nun endlich wieder Asuka erscheinen würde. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung... jetzt fehlte außer Toji und Asuka auch noch Rei... so langsam dezimierte sich die Zahl der Children in seiner Klasse... vielleicht würde Kaworu ja heute auch nicht zur Schule gehen - Nein, Shinji hatte wirklich keinen Grund mehr, den Unterricht zu besuchen... Misato würde es sowieso nicht stören... Er stand auf und stellte sein Glas in die Spüle, dann ging er zurück zum Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.  
  
Um auf der Straße während seiner Unterrichtszeit nicht aufzufallen, war Shinji in seine Schuluniform geschlüpft damit die Leute dachten, er befände sich auf dem Weg zur Schule... Wie von selbst liefen seine Füße in Richtung des Krankenhauses... er musste seine Angebetete einfach wiedersehen, auch wenn ihn der Anblick einer reglosen Asuka nur weiter quälen würde... Noch einmal erkundigte sich Shinji am Anmeldungsschalter nach der neuen Nummer Asukas Zimmer. - Zufällig trug die Nummer Asukas Zimmer genau das Datum des Tages in sich, an dem Shinji Kaworu zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte... Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Angebeteten. Vor Asukas Tür blieb ihr heimlicher Verehrer noch einmal stehen und holte tief Luft. Dann drückte Shinji die Klinge nach unten und betrat das schon etwas freundlichere Zimmer. Das grelle Sonnenlicht stach in die Augen des Third Children, als er genau vor Asukas Bett stand. Er bewegte sich mit zugekniffenen Augen in Richtung des Fensters und zog langsam die Vorhänge zu, bis das Zimmer aufgrund des orangenen Stoffes in angenehmes Licht getaucht war. Shinji drehte sich wieder zum Bett hin. Viele in Sensoren endende Stränge lugten noch immer unter der Decke hervor. Mit Tränen in den Augen versuchte Shinji zu lächeln, als er sich an den Rand des Bettes zu Asukas linker Seite setzte. Ohne über sein Tun nachzudenken hauchte er seiner Liebe einen Kuss auf die Stirn - eine der wenigen Stellen an ihrem Körper, welche nicht mit einem Sensor behaftet war... Eine einzelne Träne entwich Shinjis rechtem Auge und tropfte auf Asukas Wange, wo sie anstatt liegen zu bleiben zu ihrer Seite rann. Das Thrid Children legte eine Hand auf die Wange Asukas, welche die Träne berührt hatte und fuhr mit dem Daumen die noch feuchte Linie nach, um sie behutsam zu trocken. In seiner Trauer presste Shinji sein Gesicht neben Asukas Wange in das weiße Kopfkissen des Krankenhauses. Es war ihm einfach unmöglich, noch länger die Tränen zurück zu halten, und so weinte er minutenlang in das mit der Zeit von Tränen durchtränkte Stück Stoff herein, während er Asuka mit seinem freien Arm fest umklammert hielt. Gedanken von gemeinsamen Augenblicken spukten durch seinen Kopf... Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Shinji wieder und er richtete sich auf. Asukas Gesicht war ebenfalls in das beruhigende Orange des Raumes betaucht, ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten entspannt und strahlten ein Gefühl von Behagen aus... Hätte Shinji nicht gewusst, dass das Mädchen vor ihm bewusstlos war... er hätte gedacht sie würde einfach SEELEnruhig [ok, keine schlechten Wortwitze mehr von wegen SEELENruhig... versprochen ^_^] und tief schlafen. Shinji fixierte Asukas Lippen ... sie sahen so unglaublich zart aus... er berührte sie leicht mit dem Daumen der bis eben auf der Wange liegenden Hand. Ohne einen Gedanken an sein Tun zu verschwenden benetzte Shinji ein wenig seine Lippen mit der Zunge. In Zeitlupe - so als wollte er sie bloß nicht aufwecken- neigte er sich dann in Richtung des Objektes seiner Begierde. Nur einen Herzschlag von Asukas Gesicht entfernt durchfuhr Shinji ein Ruck. Er umfasste behutsam das Gesicht der Leblosen mit beiden Händen und presste seine Lippen auf die von Asuka. Shinji kam es vor als wäre sein Herzschlag der ganzen Welt hörbar, er schloss die Augen und verlor sich in dem Kuss ohne Gegenreaktion. Kraftlos ließ er sich die wenigen Zentimeter die seinen Körper von dem Asukas trennten fallen und landete teils neben, teils auf Asuka, ein paar Sensoren enthafteten sich von ihren Armen. Wie ein kleines schutzbedürftiges Kind rollte sich Shinji an Asukas Seite zusammen und umschlang seinen Körper mit Asukas Armen. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend, den er und sie damals vor dem großen Kampf gegen den Engel alleine verbracht hatten kam in seine Gedanken. Er sah noch einmal alles genau vor sich- wie Asuka mitten in der Nacht damals mit ihrem Futon zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen war und sich neben ihn gelegt hatte... Ihre Lippen, die ihm schon damals so nah gewesen waren ... damals hatte er sie nicht geküsst... was hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit geändert? Er war noch immer dieser schüchterne Junge, wieso konnte er jetzt in diesem Krankenhaus neben ihr liegen und sie ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen einfach so küssen? Plötzlich sah Shinji wieder Kaworu vor sich und hörte ihn fragen, ob er Asuka schon einmal nackt gesehen habe... Wieder errötete Shinji. Er drehte sein Gesicht in Richtung Asukas Körper. Er konnte das nicht tun... schließlich war er ein anständiger Junge... und Asuka würde ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit hassen, wenn sie allein seine Gedanken auch nur ahnen könnte... Shinji drehte sich weg von ihren nicht leugbaren Reizen und schämte sich für seine eigenen Gedanken. Er zog seinen linken Arm auf den er sich hatte fallen lassen unter seinem Körper hervor und legte ihn entspannt neben seinen Kopf. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen... doch wer würde schon etwas dagegen haben, wenn er noch ein letztes Mal Asuka umarmen würde bevor er sich auf den Weg machte... Noch immer von ihr weggedreht streckte Shinji den eben hervorgeholten Arm aus, um ihn auf Asukas Schlüsselbein entlang zu fahren, damit er sie dann an sich drücken konnte. 


End file.
